A new beginning of the end?
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: Kay so this is a Death Note OC story. It uses my OC and my friends OC. Basically they get tangled up in the big fight between Kira and L's successors. Rated T for laguage. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE OC'S! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

The streets fell silent as the time grew later. Most were too scared to be out on the streets now a days, but not Blaine. Staying inside was a very intregging idea to Blaine, but not as much as wandering the streets was. Blaine sighed as she turned into an alley way. Her dumb witted older brother brought his girlfriend to the house, so Blaine got out of there a.s.a.p!

Blaine was 17, turing 18 the following month. When her brother and herself were toddlers, their mother was murdered by their bat shit insane father. Their father was sent to jail. Blaine and her older brother Chris lived on their own. He was three years older than her.

Roughly five years ago a god called Kira showed himself to the world, along with the legendary L. Like many others, Blaine thought it was a joke at first, something the media came up with to mess with people's heads, but she changed her mind once their father died of a mysterious heart attack...

Blaine walked halfway through the city until she got to her best friends house, Chiyoko Akume.

Chiyoko was an... interesting girl. She had a very bouncy and happy additude, but was super genius smart. About five years ago Chiyoko was attending Daikoku Private Academy, there she met a incredibly handsome man named Light Yagami; he was in 12th year, she was in 7th. She and Light began dating shortly after meeting.

Blaine sighed as she lit a cigrette. The more she watched her friend succeed, the more she wished she hadn't dropped out of highschool. Blaine knew Light but not overly well. She believed him to be handsome, but she always said "He isn't my type". Despite the age difference of five years, Light and Chiyoko seemed fairly happy together. Blaine wasn't sure she fully trusted Light. He was good at putting on an act and always seemed to be always sneaking around.

Blaine finally reached her friends place and knocked on the door. It'd been almost a month since they last saw each other, so Blaine was sure that Chiyoko would be quite surprised and happy.

A girl opened the door. Her hair was brown and came half way down her back. She wore a baggy purple hoodie and had black jeans on. She had deep blue eyes and a cute little blue and black plaid bow in her hair. Overall, that was Chiyoko.

"Blaine? Blaine Catertung? Ah! I'm soooo happy to see you!" The brunette tackled Blaine with a breathtaking hug.

"Ugh, i-it's good to see you too Chi." Blaine choked out.

Chiyoko let go of Blaine and looked at her, almost observing her like a judge.

"What?" Blaine asked awkwardly as she inhaled her smoke.

"You told me you were going to quit." Chiyoko pouted.

"Heh, oops, did I?" Blaine asked with a laugh.

"You aren't comin' in with that smoke Blaine." Chiyoko stated.

Blaine glared at Chiyoko before inhaling once more. She dropped the smoke and stomped on it. Then she smirked and blew the smoke at Chiyoko. She merely closed her eyes and waited for the smoke to pass. When it did she re-opened her eyes.

"You done yet?'

"Ahhh, yes." Blaine said with a laugh as she followed Chiyoko inside.

The made their way through Chiyoko's small home to the livingroom where the two sat down on the couch. The two looked at each other and laughed.

"It's been too long Blaine." Chi said with a laugh.

"Meh, I guess." Blaine said with a laugh as she put her feet up on the coffee table.

"You guess? It's been like five months!"

"Five? More like a few weeks." Blaine said with a sigh as she pulled out a smoke.

"What are you doing? I said no smoking in here!"

"Oh shit, sorry I forgot." Blaine admitted as she put away her smoke.

"So, what's new Blaine, I see you changed your hair again."

"I did?"

Blaine's hair was the length of her neck. It was black, kinda spikey and had one fairly large red streak.

"Yes, last time I saw you, your streak was green."

"I'm over green now, red is much better." Blaine stated with a laugh.

"I see."

"So what about you, how's things with your creepy boyfriend?" Blaine asked.

"Hes not creepy!"

"Yeah, he is..."

"NO!"

"No need to get angry, Chi... you're going to give me a headache with all that yellin'."

"Sorry. Things are great, theres just that stupid model still hanging around..."

"Oh you mean that prissy bitch?"

"Ugh, must you sware?"

"Sorry, but you know me." She smiled.

"Yes I do..."

-FlashBack-

About seven years ago is when Blaine and Chiyoko met. Chiyoko had a rough life back in America. Her parents were demanding and abusive, she ran away at age eleven to escape the pain. Using her own money she had been saving since she was five, she managed to buy a plane ticket to Japan. She had been wandering Japan looking for a cheap home, but found nothing. She found an alleyway and sat down in it. She sat there for hours crying. Many people passed her but showed no sign that they cared.

As time passed kids began to get out of school for the day. Chiyoko watched as kids and adults passed her taking no notice to her presence; except for one. A young girl stood above her. She looked like a tough girl; one of the ones you'd try to avoid. The girl was chewing on a large piece of gum, she blew a bubble as she looked down upon the crying girl. She had short and shaggy black hair. Her eyes were emerald green and she wore baggy ripped and tattered clothes.

"Why you crying?" The girl asked Chiyoko.

"I-I am here all alone." Chiyoko explained.

"Heh, lonely eh? So you got no home, friends or family?" The girl asked with a smirk upon her lips.

"Y-Yes."

"Why don't you come with me then, girl." The girl asked as she held out her hand.

Chiyoko took the girls hand and used it to stand.

"I-I don't know..." Chiyoko said.

"Fine, stay here, all alone... I bet I am the first person to pay attention to you, aren't I?" The girl asked with an amused smile.

Chiyoko's eyes widened.

"Heh, I knew it. People don't really care about each other here. I can tell you ain't Japanese, so what are you, Canadian?"

Chiyoko shook her head. "I'm American."

"Oh jeez... Oh well, so you gonna take my offer, or stay here all alone girl?" The girl asked again.

"B-But wont your family be mad?" She asked.

"Family? Ha! I only live with my older brother, I have no family. C'mon girl, the sun will set soon, someone like you shouldn't be out here that late." The girl said as she began to walk away.

"Someone like me? What you mean by that!"

She stopped and turned around. "Heh, someone who is weak and cowardly."

"I am not either of those!"

"No need to get angry, girl... you're going to give me a headache with all that yellin'." The girl said with a laugh.

"I-I'm sorry."

"See this," the girl pulled out a pistol. "This is why I'd be safe and you wouldn't."

Chiyoko's eyes widened again as she took a step back.

"See you are cowardly, I'd never hurt you without reason." The girl laughed.

"W-what is your name?"

"Name? Who cares?" The girl beagn walking away.

"I do! I-If we are going to be friends I should at least know your name..."

The girl stopped and laughed. "Friends? Who said I was going to be your friend?" She laughed again.

"W-well letting me come over to your place is nice, and friends are nice to each other..."

"Hm, could I not just be nice without becoming a friend?" The girl asked.

Chiyoko smiled. "I guess you could for now, but I'm going to tell you my name anyway." She ran up beside the girl.

"Oh joy." The girl said irritated.

"My name is Chiyoko Akume."

"For now just call me B."

"B? Alright!"

It wasn't long after that that B explained that her name was actually Blaine Catertung. The two of them soon became best friends. They were as different as night and day, but that never changed anything between them.

Blaine was a 'bad girl'. She covered her body with tattoo's, piercings, she smoked, drank, did the odd drugs, dropped out of school, and was deadly beautiful.

Chiyoko was a 'good girl, or goody two shoes'. She was brilliantly smart, got an amazingly sexy boyfriend who was several years older than her, never drank, never smoked anything, and was beautiful in a cute schoolgirl way.

-FlashBackEnd-

"So anyway, have you gotten a boyfriend yet Blaine?"

"Naah, can't seem to find one that suites me."

"You work at a tattoo place, how can't you find any?" Chiyoko asked.

"Dunno, none seem to bring any sparks... got tones of guys askin for my number though." She smiled.

"I'm sure you will find someone Blaine."

"Eventually. So did you get my birthday present?" Blaine asked smirking.

"Y-yeah, it was ah... thoughtful..." She let out a nervous laugh.

"What? I think it's a great gift! When your psycho boyfriend isn't around and neither am I, you now have your own pistol for protection." She smirked.

"T-the only psycho one around here, is you Blaine..."

"Heh, maybe..."

* * *

><p>AN: That is basically the intro :P<p>

Blaine Catertung is my Death Note OC and Chiyoko Akume is my friends OC XD

No one will read this probably, but OH WELL! It's more for my own extertainment anyway :3

I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	2. Chapter 2

With her brother doing who knows what disturbing things at home, Blaine decided to stay the night at Chiyoko's. The following morning Blaine was woken up by Chi banging pots and pans.

"Get up sleepy head! Breakfast is ready!" Chiyoko said joyfully.

"Noooo... too early!" Blaine mumbled from under the blankets.

Chi ripped the blankets from Blaine. "I said get up!" And she walked away toward the kitchen.

Blaine sighed as she stood up and walked to the kitchen. She sat down and instantly lit a smoke. When Chiyoko walked in she ripped the smoke out of Blaine's mouth and put it in Blaine's juice.

"No. Smoking. In. Here!"

"I-I'm sorry..." Blaine said with a yawn.

Chiyoko put down a plate with eggs and tost in front of Blaine. "Eat up!"

"Ahhh, I don't like food... remember?" Blaine said with another yawn.

"YOU ARE GOING TO SIT THERE AND EAT THAT DAMN FOOD!"

Blaine's eyes widened. "Y-yes ma'am!" She picked up her fork and shoved food down her own throat, trying her hardest not to be sick.

Once food was finished and dishes were cleaned, Chiyoko got the idea of going for a walk.

"Let's go for a walk!" Chi said cheerfully.

"I don't want to." Blaine said with a sigh.

"But why not?" Chi asked.

"As long as I'm near you, I can't smoke."

"Oh... w-well I guess if we're outside I can deal with it, I mean I used to let you smoke outside around me all the time." She said with a smile.

"Seriously! If you're serious I'll go on a walk forever with you!"

Chiyoko laughed. "Yeah, I'm serious."

"Alright!" Blaine yelled as she ran outside and shoved a smoke in her mouth.

"Is that honestly what you're going to wear?" Chiyoko asked Blaine.

"Yeah," She inhaled her smoke. "What's wrong with it?" She asked as she exhaled.

"It's way too revealing!"

"No it aint!"

Blaine's outfit consisted of blue jeans, black sneakers, a black sweater and a strapless bright red belly shirt.

"I don't see anything wrong with it." Blaine admitted.

"Nothing wrong? You want a boyfriend right, you look like you only want sex!"

"Would you shut up? I look fine, now can we go?" She asked as she inhaled her smoke again.

"Yep!"

The two of them set out on their walk. Blaine with a smoke constantly in her mouth, and Chiyoko constantly with a strip of gum sticking out of her mouth. The city wasn't all that busy considering it was a weekday. Chiyoko dragged Blaine all over the place, finally they stopped at a chemical lab.

"What are we doing here?" Blaine asked.

"I have been workin' on something I want to show you!" She said happily as she grabbed Blaine's wrist and dragged her into the building.

Because Chiyoko was so brilliant, she wanted to find a job that would show off her talents, she found a chemical lab.

When the two walked in they had to put on goggles and a white coat.

"I am not in a million years wearing that." Blaine said poiting to the goggles.

"Yeah, you are Blainy."

"Heh, ah no, I'm not Chi."

"YEAH YOU ARE!" Chiyoko yelled.

"FINE!" Blaine yelled as she put on the goggles. "There, happy now?" Blaine growled.

"Very." Chiyoko smiled as she lead Blaine to her lab.

Chiyoko's personal lab looked a lot like the things you'd find in horror movies. Not a space for any new test tubes, not a spec of dust to been seen, and the room being pure white with a random white cot in the back room with straps to restrain people; Blaine only hopped that had never been used.

"So ah, what is it you want to show me Chiyoko?" Blaine asked trying to get her mind on something different.

"This." Chiyoko said as she brought out a test tube with pink boiling liquid.

"Ah, what the hell is that?" Blaine asked.

"This, will solve all my problems!" Chiyoko yelled before laughing creepily.

"What problems? Your life is great." Blaine asked as a confused look covered her face.

"Yes, all but one, Misa Amane!"

"So this pink bubbly crap is supposed to get rid of her?" Blaine asked as she took a closer look at the test tube.

"Don't touch it!"

Blaine quickly took a step back and looked at Chiyoko with a sign of panic. "Why not? What's it do?"

"It explodes in contact with human skin."

"E-explodes?" Blaine hesitated.

"Yes, expoldes."

"B-but didn't you say this would get rid of Misa?"

"I did, I figured out how to get rid of her!"

"Y-You're going to kill her!" Blaine asked, shocked.

"Exactly! I will disguse myself as a cook, put a drop of this on her food and then when she takes a bite, as soon at it hits her skin inside, her whole insides with explode, instantly killing her!" Chiyoko laughed crazily as she smikred.

"Ah C-chiyoko, d-didn't you call **me** psycho l-last night?"

"I may have, why you ask?" Chiyoko asked as she sounded like herself again.

"Heh, ah, n-no reason..."

"Anyway, I just wanted to show you, let's go, I want candy!" Chi said as she litteraly skipped to where she kept her bomb liquid safe.

"H-How did I e-ever think s-she was a goody t-two shoes? I-I never t-thought she had an evil s-side..."

After that nightmare was over, the two continued to travel through the city, Blaine noticed that Chiyoko kept looking at the city clock.

"Why do you keep looking at the time?" Blaine asked.

"At exactly three o'clock everyday for five minutes and thirty seven seconds, a candy trunk stops just up here, and we're going to be late!"

"What's so good about this candy?"

"W-what's so good? It's free!"

"Oh, of course."

The two ran, well Chiyoko ran dragging Blaine behind her. Finally the candy trunk came into view. Chiyoko beagn running faster, letting go of Blaine and running full force at it. There was a young boy standing waiting for his candy, the boy just got ahold of it when Chiyoko bumped into him sending him several feet away. Chiyoko seemed to not have even realised she hit the boy, Blaine ran over to aid the boy. Chiyoko stood grinning at the candy trunk man.

"Candy!" Chiyoko yelled happily.

"Don't you think you get enough candy? You come here everday..." The man said as he glared at Chi.

"But it is free isn't it?" Chiyoko said.

"Well, yeah, but most people only see me once or twice a month, I see you everyday. I got to go girl, I have places to go still."

"No! I. Want. My. CANDY!" Chiyoko yelled at the man.

"Well too bad!" The man yelled as he closed the door.

The truck began pulling away.

"Oh no you don't!" Chiyoko yelled.

"No wait, Chi don't!" Blaine yelled.

Chiyoko was a fast runner, and in this case, it was a bad thing... She ran full force ahead of the just pulling out truck, and got clipped by it.

"Chiyoko!" Blaine yelled as she ran to her friend.

Chiyoko laid unconsious on the ground. The candy truck man panicked and actually passed out. Blaine sighed as she ran toward a random woman who was on a phone, ripping it out of her hands. Blaine dialed an ambuance and it showed up in minutes.

Chiyoko woke up to see Blaine and Light.

"L-Light!" Chi yelled weakly.

"Oh sure, notice the boyfriend first and not the best friend." Blaine said as she inhaled her smoke.

"I don't think you're allowed to smoke in here Blaine." Light stated as he hugged Chiyoko.

"Does it look like I care pretty boy?" Blaine asked with a sigh.

Light ignored her and leaned in to Chiyoko's ear. He whispered something, it sounded almost serious, then he smiled and gave Chi a quick kiss before smiling and walking out.

"Had to get back to work I suppose?" Blaine asked.

"Ah yeah he did."

"You're lucky, all you got was a sprained wrist." Blaine said with a laugh.

"Yeah, let's go, I wanna get home, and you're coming over too!" Chiyoko said with a laugh.

The two laughed and headed outside. By now it had gotten dark.

"M-Maybe we should call a cab home Blaine."

"Nonsence, it's beautiful out tonight!" Blaine said as she lit another smoke. "Here, take your gum stuff." Blaine said as she shoved a strip of gum in Chiyoko's mouth.

"O-Okay, j-just keep your gun close okay?" Chiyoko said.

Blaine stopped in her tracks and lowered her head.

"Fuck, I forgot it at your place..."

"What! W-what I thought you never went anywhere without it, what if we get attacked!" Chiyoko yelled.

"Don't worry, attacks don't happen as often as I've always said, Chi."

"Y-you sure?" She stuttered.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

The two walked off through the dark streets. There was an alleyway that made cutting it back to Chiyoko's place much easier, no matter how much Chiyoko screamed and tugged on Blaine's arm, Blaine prosisted that they must take the shortcut.

Finally Chiyoko gave in as long as Blaine promised to speed walk through it, Blaine agreed to that as long as she could smoke in Chiyoko's house, Chiyoko agreed not wanting to be outside any longer. Happily Blaine stepped forward into the barely lighten alley way.

Halfway through it a boy about their age was walking toward them. He was blonde and had a nasty scar on his face. The boy seemed to pay no attention to the two, or at least they thought. From behind came another boy. He had deep red shaggy hair and wore funny orange goggles.

They two lifted their arms revealing guns and cornered Blaine and Chiyoko against a wall. Chiyoko froze, wideyed as she gripped Blaine's sweater tightly.

"What are a couple of girls like yourselves doing out here this late?" The blonde asked.

Blaine had been in this type of situation before, but normally she would also have her gun and would kill the people on the spot.

"We were just heading home." Blaine stated, not even a hint of fear in her voice.

"Your friend looks pretty scared, she alright?" The blonde asked again.

"I dunno, what you think? You two have guns pointed to our heads." Blaine stated as she calmly pulled out a smoke and lit it casually.

The red haired boy's smoke almost fell out of his mouth as he seemed suddenly dazed. Blaine took that moment to quickly and swiftly kick the red heads hand and catch the gun in her own hand.

"Alright, so here are your options... you can one leave, two shoot me, or three I shoot the two of you, what will it be?" Blaine asked.

"Maybe we should leave them alone Mello." The red haired boy said.

"Ah Mello is it? So then who are you?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, let's just go." Mello said as he left the alley way, the other boy stayed behind starring at Blaine.

"What, you want me to shoot you?" Blaine asked him.

"No, I wanted my gun back."

"What? You think I'm stupid? I'm keeping it." Blaine pouted.

"You asked my name right? Call me M." He said.

"M? So you and your friend have the same first letter?"

"Yes." M said.

"Fine, call me B."

"B? I knew someone else with B... Now can I have my gun back?"

"Heh, you think exchanging first letters of names will make a differnce?"

"No, but I thought it'd be worth a try."

Blaine looked from the gun to M. "You better not shoot me M." She threw the gun to him and he caught it.

"I won't shoot you, actually, can we meet again B?"

"Meet again? S-seriously?" Blaine asked baffled.

"Yes."

"W-would you meet me here in three days?" Blaine asked as a blush formed on her face.

"Sure."

The two at the same time inhaled their smokes before exhaling in each other's faces.

"Bye M."

"Bye B."

Blaine basically dragged the stunned Chiyoko home. Halfway there Chiyoko passed out, so Blaine put her straight to bed. Blaine couldn't believe she had basically just asked out a basically still nameless man on a date who was actually about to kill her...

* * *

><p>AN: Good? Bad? Review!<p>

I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I ONL OWN MY OC AND MY FRIEND OWNS HER OC!

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	3. Chapter 3

When Chiyoko woke up the following morning, everything from the previous day seemed to hit her at once.

"BLAINE!" She yelled as she ran to the living room where Blaine was inhaling her smoke.

"What?" Blaine asked calmly.

"Last night y-you... a-and those g-guys and and... that red head and... and.."

"Slow down, you're going to give me a headache, what are you blabbering about?" Blaine asked irritated.

"You were so calm with those guys a-and you like kicked the gun out of that one guys hand..."

"Yeah, I've basically lived on the street my whole life, I thought you knew that I knew Capoeira... you did know that, didn't you?"

"No."

"Oh well, I do. Anyway,you don't got to worry, how's your wrist?" Blaine asked as she stood up and lifted Chiyoko's hand.

"Ow!"

"Guess it still hurts eh?" She dropped Chiyoko's hand.

"Yeah..."

"I gotta go, I called your creepy boyfriend, I already told him about yesterday, I'm sure he will be panicked..."

"B-Blainy..."

"What?"

"You aways seem so, mad when you talk about Light..." She lowered her head.

Blaine inhaled her smoke before exhaling it in a sigh. "I just don't trust him is all, bye Chi." Without waiting for a response, she left.

On Blaine's way out the door, Light had just arrived.

"How is she?" He asked her.

"Stop acting pretty boy, I know you don't care." Blaine hissed.

"How can you say that?"

"I don't trust you, and you don't trust me, let's just agree to disagree, alright pretty boy?"

"Whatever." Light said as he headed inside.

Blaine sighed as she put out her smoke to pull out a new one. After the pink liquid Chiyoko showed her yesterday, she wasn't so sure how much she trust her own best friend now; maybe Light's evilness was rubbing off on her.

For Blaine, evil was normal to her. She killed people all the time, not for money or drugs or nothing, just protection, but to see Chiyoko suddenly fall to darkness, was just too suspisious to her.

Blaine made her way through the city. She felt like eyes were on her with every turn, every step she made. Finally she stopped at her destionation, Chiyoko's lab.

The place appeared desserted, yet the door was open. Blaine slipped her way inside silently. Following her memory she slipped her way upstairs to Chiyoko's personal lab, luckliy for Blaine, it was unlocked. It all seemed to easy though, she kept her gun close.

The lab was the same as it was yesterday. Everything still appeared to be untouched.

"Hey, who are you!" A voice suddenly yelled.

Blaine gripped her gun tightly in her pocket as she slowly turned around.

"Who are you!" The boy asked again; a shadow in the hall blocked him from her sight.

"I am a friend of Chiyoko Akume, who are you?" Blaine asked calmly.

"I am Kakeru Hanatashi, I am her assistant." The boy replied.

"I thought she worked alone?" Blaine asked.

"No, not always."

Blaine couldn't take it anymore. She raised her gun and glared at the boy. His hands instantly raised.

"Okay, who are you really? Chiyoko hates working with others! I know my bestfriend, and I know shes never mentioned your name before! Tell me before I shoot you!" Blaine screamed.

"Calm down now... I really am a worker here..."

"Are you saying you aren't her assisatant then?" Blaine asked as her grip on the gun tightened.

"No, I am her assistant."

"You're lying!"

"Heh, see yeah!" The boy suddenly bolted down the hall.

Blaine chased after him but lost sight of him, she didn't even get to see his face, all she knew was his name...

"Fuck, now what?" Blaine asked herself outloud.

She sighed as she lit yet another smoke... maybe Chiyoko was right, she really should quit. As she turned down an alley way, she suddenly smelt a familliar scent. She gripped her gun and turned around pointing it straight.

"Whoah, hold on a sec B, I'm not going to hurt you."

"M, why are you following me?" Blaine asked as she tightened her grip on her gun, and inhaled her smoke.

"Following?" He asked with a playful tone.

"I had gotten a whiff of you earlier when I went to the lab, now I find you here, unarmed and follwoing me." Blaine said coldly.

"A whiff? What are you, a dog?" He laughed as he inhaled his smoke.

"Maybe, who wants to know... why are you following me M?" She asked again.

"Well I know you said three days, but since I spotted you anyway, I figured we could hang today instead." He said with a smirk.

"We could I guess." She said as she lowered her gun.

"What do I smell like anyway?" He asked with a laugh.

"Hm, smokes and plastic." She said with a laugh.

"Plastic? Oh I get it, the video games I play." He smiled.

"Video games? What all do you play?"

"What don't I play?" He said with a smile.

"Heh, same here M." She said with a laugh.

Blaine and M walked all over the city. They stopped at several video game places and played their trial games laughing when they won or lost. They discovered they had a lot in common too.

Neither cared much for food, both loved video games, both smoked way too much, and both had a best friend that drived them nuts.

As their 'date' ended, M walked Blaine into the alley way they met in earlier that day.

"Thanks for the ah... hangout, M." Blaine said with a laugh.

"Yeah same, B." He smiled. "Well hope to see you soon." He turned to walk away when Blaine stopped him.

"Wait!"

He turned and looked at her oddly. "What?"

Blaine walked up to him and placed her hands on his chest; he was a few inches taller than her.

"I wanted to tell you my first name." She smirked.

"Oh?" He said sounding amused.

"It's Blaine." She smiled brightly, almost dropping the smoke that was in her mouth.

M lifted his hand and grabbed the smoke from her mouth, he smirked before taking a puff of it, then he put it back in her now gaping open mouth. "Mine is Matt."

She snapped out of her trance and smiled brightly, still blushing. "Heh, I've always loved that name."

"And I've never met a girl with that name." He said with a laugh.

"Are you calling me a dude!" She yelled.

"No, no! I ah, was just saying." He said with a nervous laugh.

She laughed. "Well alright Matt, I need to go, got places to be you know?"

"Yeah, but ah, we should do this again sometime..." He said awkwardly.

She laughed again and leaned in close to the red head. "You can count on it handsome." She quickly kissed his cheek before running off into the dark out of his sight.

Blaine had forgotten how much fun dating could be. She began blushing as she thought back to the date and how easily they gave up their names. She sighed as she aprottched Chiyoko's house, Blaine had forgotten to tell her she was going to stay the night again, but Blaine figured it wouldn't be a problem as long as Light wasn't there, which he wasn't.

She had a spare key so getting in was easy. She simply opened the door and locked it behind her. Chiyoko laid passed out on the couch with all sorts of books and papers laying on the coffee table.

"How hard could a chemical lab job be?" Blaine asked outloud as she sat down in a near by chair.

Blaine remembered that assistants name, Kakeru Hanatashi. First he said he was Chi's assistant, then he said otherwise, then he said he was again, Blaine was going to figure it out if it was the last thing she did.

Blaine spent hours reading through papers. Some spoke about experiments gone wrong, others spoke of experiments that went right, other spoke of experiments that were in the process of being worked on but none of the papers spoke of Kakeru Hanatashi actually, all the papers were in Chi's handwritting.

Blaine sighed as she leaned back in her chair. She lit a smoke and took a second to think. As she looked back down on the table, she spotted a black notebook she hadn't noticed before. When she lifted it she saw that it had the english words, 'Death Note' writtin on the front.

Blaine flipped over the hardcover to reveal several different handwritings, Chiyoko's, Light's, and what appeared to be another females handwritting. The contents of the pages were filled to the max with all sorts of criminal names that were dead.

"C-Chiyoko i-is Kira?" Blaine asked herself nervously as she looked over to her sleeping friend.

As Blaine looked up, she could now see she was not alone. Behind the couch stood a blue creature. He seemed to be smiling.

Blaine's smoke fell out of her mouth as her jaw dropped. She quickly came to her sences and put the smoke back in her mouth as she lifted her gun.

"What the hell are you and how did you get in here!" Blaine yelled as she stood up.

The thing laughed. "You can see me now."

"N-now?" Blaine hesitated.

"Yes, I'd put down that gun girl, it wont work on me." It laughed again.

"You think so eh?" Blaine asked as she shot at it once.

The bullet went right through it like the wind. Blaine dropped her gun out of shock and plumped own in the chair. Chiyoko heard the gunshot and woke up instantly. Her eyes scanned the room until she saw Blaine with the Death Note hanging out of her hands as she starred lifeless at Ryuk.

"B-Blainy, I-I had no idea you were coming over again tonight..." She let out a nervous laugh.

Blaine seemed to halfway come to her sences. "Y-You're K-Kira..." She tripped over her words.

"No, Light is Kira, I am helping." Chiyoko said with a smile.

* * *

><p>AN: Good Bad? Even gonna read it? Review~<p>

I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! :p

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	4. Chapter 4

"S-so I-I was r-right all along..." Blaine stated still dazed.

"About what?" Chiyoko asked; her casual tone made Blaine want to be sick.

"T-that pretty boy is untrustable..."

"Oh, he is trustable, don't you see what hes doing? Hes making our world pure!"

"Pure of what? Evil? What gives him the right to pass that judgement!" Blaine yelled, finally coming to her senses.

"This book gives anyone that right, Blainy." She smiled.

"Don't fuckin' call me Blainy! I am not your friend either!"

"H-how can you say that?" Chiyoko asked shoked. "I-I wanted you to help me, and Light, I thought you would be totally into this..."

"I-Into it? A-are you serious, Chi? You're killing people!"

"So? You've killed people by your own hand too!"

"But I only did it to keep myself alive!"

"Then think of this as the same thing Blainy..."

"No, goodbye." Blaine headed for the door when she heard both the creature and Chiyoko begin to laugh. She turned around wide eyed. "W-what's so funny?" Blaine asked.

"B-by rights you should be in jail.., that would mean Kira would kill you off."

"A-are you saying you're going to kill me!" Blaine asked as she raised her gun. Cause if so I'll just kill you now and reveal your whole damn secret to the world!"

"Calm down Blainy, put the gun down and come sit with me, Light will be here soon."

"L-Light? Oh hell no! I'm out of here!" Blaine turned to head toward the door, but Ryuk blocked it.

"Move blue thing!" Blaine yelled.

"Blainy just sit, Light will be here very soon."

"Y-You planned this... d-didn't you?"

"No, Light did, isn't he amazing~ He knew exactly what would happen months from when it actually did!"

"W-what, h-hes been plannng this for months? A-and I just fell into every trap?"

"Basically~" She smiled brightly.

"Don't you see how wrong it is!"

"No, now sit down Blaine."

"Chiyoko, Light doesn't care about you! You're just a pawn in his plan to become God of this world!"

Chiyoko looked pissed as she stood up. "Now you're lying! Light loves me, not Misa, not anyone, just me! He chose me to be his queen, Misa is his pawn!"

"Hes brain washed you into thinking that!"

"No... no you're wrong!" Chiyoko yelled before calming herself down, and taking a seat on the couch again. "Sit here, now." She said.

Blaine sighed and sat down, keeing her gun close in hand and aimed at Chiyoko.

"Must you point that at me?" Chiyoko asked.

"Yes, that book don't make you immortal, meaning you can die just as easlily as any other human can... that goes for pretty boy too."

Chiyoko's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare shoot my precious Light, would you?"

"Damn right I would, as soon as he walks in that door to be more specific." Blaine glared at her friend.

"No please Blainy! Let us all explain before you kill any of us!"

"Screw that!" Blaine carefully pulled out a smoke and lit it using one hand, keeping her other hand on the trigger of her gun, aimed at Chiyoko.

"Seriously? On top of everything else you're lighting a smoke in my home?"

"Yes, I need smokes when I'm stressed!"

Suddenly the door flung open, going right through Ryuk.

"Oh come on, he's see through, someone could've told me that!" Blaine yelled out of anger. She pointed the gun on the people who walked through the door.

Light and another boy stood there. He looked to be a year or so older then Blaine and Chiyoko. He wore black baggy jeans, heavy black sweater with a hood that covered most of his face, and had his finger nails painted black.

"So what, is his name Dark?" Blaine asked with a laugh; her gun was now pointed on the two oys, and she gripped the Death Note tightly under her arm as she inhaled her smoke. (get it? Light's name is Light and that boy was all black, Dark? ahaha.)

"No Blaine, it isn't Dark, its Kakeru Hanatashi, remember me?" The boy said with a laugh as he pulled down his hood to reveal his face.

He wore dark black eye liner around his eyes, had medium length spikey jet black hair with a huge part of his bangs to the side half way covering his left eye. He had a lip pirericing, and an eye brow piericing. He was your tipical emo/goth male teenager.

"Light, who is that!" Chiyoko asked from behind Blaine.

"This is my best friend, Kakeru."

"I knew Chiyoko didn't know anyone by that name, but I guess that's about the only thing I was right about." Blaine said coldly.

"Why don't you put the gun down so we can all talk Blaine?" Light asked.

"Never!" Blaine yelled.

"Is that anyway to treat your future God?" Kakeru asked with a smirk.

"I don't believe in any God, and even if I did Light, would **never** become it!" Blaine yelled as her grip on the pistol tightened. "I will kill all of you right now, and reveal you for who you really are! Killers, murders, liars, and cheaters!"

"You don't see any good in what we're doing Blaine? Didn't Kira kill your father, didn't he get put in jail for killing your mother?"

There was a spark of sadness that rushed through Blaine's veins, a tear slipped out and down her cheek. "Screw off!"

"Blaine honestly? Is that type of talk nessasary?" Kakeru asked with a laugh.

"Just put the gun down Blaine, or else we will have to kill you." Light gestured to behind Blaine.

Blaine cautiously turned to see Chiyoko with another black book and pen in hand, she was crying too.

"C-Chi- t-there's another book?"

"Please, d-don't do it Blainy, I-I don't want you to die..." Chiyoko sobbed.

"C-Chiyo-Ah!" Blaine was suddenly caught from behind and dropped both the Death Note and gun in the process.

Kakeru had gripped her arms and quickly tied them up. Then he held her close and put his arm around her neck. Light walked in front of Blaine.

"Your plan would never have worked, it was three against one, even if you had shot one of us, there would still be one more person than you." Light said with a laugh. "Good job Kakeru, sit her down on the couch." Light said as he walked over and placed his arm around Chiyoko's wasit.

"Hey, pretty piece of shit, it's hard to smoke this without my damn hands." Blaine hissed.

Light walked over and grabbed the smoke from her mouth, he smirked as he squished it up against Blaine's face to put it out, it left a small red mark on Blaine's cheek.

"Bastard! Do you realise how much smokes are now a days?" Blaine spit at him.

"In my new world, smokes wont even exsist." Light said with a laugh.

"Fuck you." Blaine hissed again as she huffed a sigh.

"Now, I believe our God needs speak busniess with you." Kakeru said.

"Here are your options Blaine." Light started. "One, we can kill you by heart attack and tell the police that you had killed many people so therefore Kira killed you, which isn't a lie. Two, we can keep you alive and you can help us rid evil from the world, meaning you'd not only be helping me, but would be believing in me as your God-"

"Never!" Blaine hissed.

"Or option three. Things can go back like they were, you hate me, I hate you, and you and Chiyoko are best friends again."

"What's the catch to the third one?" Blaine asked.

"You keep what we are doing a secret, if you don't we can kill you at anytime." Light said with a smirk.

"I'm leaning toward's one." Blaine stated as she looked to the floor.

"What! Blainy no, choose three, o-or two!"

"I will **never **choose number two!" Blaine yelled.

"Then choose one or three before we choose for you." Light hissed.

"Just choose three, you know you want to Blaine." Kakeru teased.

Blaine couldn't believe what she was about to say. "I-I choose three." Blaine hung her head in defeat.

"Yay~!" Chiyoko cheered.

"Good choice, Blaine." Kakeru stated.

"But remember Blaine, if you tell anyone, we will kill you." Light hissed.

Kakeru stepped forward and untied Blaine. She stood up slowly and lit a smoke. Chiyoko ran at Blaine and wrapped her arms around Blaine, Blaine stood there lifeless, almost dazed looking.

Suddenly Blaine made a quick movement and threw Chiyoko off of her. She twitsted and, with the smoke still in her mouth, kicked both Light and Kakeru in one swift movement. The two boys fell to the ground dazed. Chiyoko looked at Blaine, wide eyed.

Blaine grabbed her gun and a Death Note from the ground and looked at Chiyoko again.

"I-I'm sorry Chi, I'll be back." With that Blaine ran off into the unlighten alley way.

Light and Kakeru beagn to come to their sences, Chiyoko just looked at the front door, tears streaming down her pale cheeks and in shock.

"Where did she go, I'll kill her for hurting you Light!" Kakeru yelled as he headed toward the door.

Light grabbed Kakeru by the hood and held him back. "Don't bother with it Kakeru, she wouldn't dare tell anyone, she did chose option three remember, she always ran off on her own like that before, right Chiyoko?" Light said.

"L-Light, s-shes has a Death Note..." Chiyoko said dazed.

"What!" Light yelled.

Blaine was running through the alley ways blindly. She didn't know where the hell she was heading, all she knew was she needed to get out of sight. As soon as Light found out she had a Death Note, he'd come after her for sure. She knew he wouldn't kill her when she was in possesion of a Death Note, if he did, cops would get their hands on this powerful weapon, the only option pretty boy had, was to find her himself. The notebook she had taken used to be Rem's so a shinigami was no longer attatched to it.

As Blaine was running, it began to rain. She sighed as she spit out her smoke, no use in smoking in the rain. Suddenly Blaine tripped and fell on the had pavement, skidding several feet.

"Dammit!" Blaine yelled in pain, gripping her shoulder.

"Blaine, you alright?" A familiar voice asked.

Blaine looked up to see Matt.

"M-Matt? H-How did you find me?" She asked, shocked.

"Well I live nearby, I saw you running, you looked kinda scared." He said with a smirk.

"Pfft! Scared? ... Yeah, I am, please let me hang with you at your place for the night, I need to get out of sight, asap!" She yelled.

"Ahh..."

"Matt please..." She begged.

"M-My place is kinda messy."

"Like I care! Please!"

Matt seemed to realise how serious Blaine was. "A-alright, come on then..."

"Thank you-Ah!" Blaine attempted to stand, but there was a trumendous amount of pain in her shoulder.

"What, you're hurt?" Matt asked.

"I-It's n-nothing, heh, j-just my shoulder." Blaine choked out.

"I'll take a look at it when we get to my place. Here,"

Matt reached out and held out his hand. Blaine used it to stand. She picked up the notebook and gun and put them in her sweater, then her and Matt ran through the rain to his place where Blaine would try and come up with a plan.

* * *

><p>AN: Damn, what's goin on? O.o<p>

I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	5. Chapter 5

"Well your shoulder doesn't seem to be that bad, you just hit it funny, you bruised the bone, that's all. It'll be sore for a few days." Matt said as he tied Blaine's arm in a cheesy sling.

"Thanks..." Was all Blaine could manage to say.

"So ah, what made you so spooked anyway?" Matt finally asked.

"Oh well I ah, heh nothing..." Blaine stated; Matt frowed at her.

"I know you're lying... When we first met I could tell you're not one to run from danger, yet I found you tonight running for your life. So what happened?"

Blaine couldn't tell him, I mean, she'd be killed! Not only that, but they really didn't know eachother, but on the other hand, she needed help...

"M-Matt, I-you clearly know who Kira is right?" Blaine said awkwardly.

He raised a brow. "Yeah, who doesn't?"

"W-well I ah..." She sighed and pulled the notebook from her sweater and held it up to Matt.

His eyes looked over the book, then his eyes widened and he took the book from her hands. "H-How did you get this?" He asked.

"W-wait, you know what this is!" She asked astonished.

"Yes, Mello has been trying to get his hands on this."

"M-Mello? You mean that guy who was with you in the alley?" Blaine ripped the book from his hands; he looked surprised. "I am not letting that guy touch this, all I know is it kills people."

Matt sighed as he leaned back in his chair. He reached for a gameboy and quickly engrossed himself in it. "Look, I'm not saying you have to give it to Mello but, I want to know how you got your hands on it." Matt said without lifting his eyes from the game.

Was it just Blaine, or had the soft hearted Matt she saw a moment ago faded?

"I won't tell you." Blaine stated as she turned her head away and gave a "Hmph", like she was five.

"Alright." Matt said simply.

"A-alright? Y-You mean you're not going to bug me, tourcher me... anything?" She asked suddenly shocked.

There was a spark of amusment in Matt's goggle covered eyes, suddenly he dropped his game and pounced on Blaine, hovering above her he smirked as his goggles accidently slipped off of his head and landed on Blaine's chest. Blaine could now see Matt had beautiful shimmering deep blue eyes that made her melt at her core, even if she wasn't hurt, she didn't think she'd be able to push the handsome red head off of her.

"If you want to do something," He lowered his face closer to Blaine's."all you had to do, was say so Blaine." He purred her name as he let his lips graze over Blaine's. A shiver ran down her spine as a moan escaped her lips. Matt rested his lips above Blaine's again before fully connecting them and pressing them together.

"We have to find her, now!" Light yelled furiously.

"I-I know, b-but how? She doesn't carry a cell phone or anything, and other than her brother and me, I never see her talk to anyone else, I mean aisde from people at her work." Chiyoko said as she hung her head in defeat.

"You sure? Not anyone else? Even if it was for a moment?" Kakeru asked Chiyoko.

"Well no I-" She cut herself off.

Light noticed and walked over gripping her shoudlers tightly. "Who? What is it!" He yelled.

"I-w-we, the other day in the alleyway, s-she talked to the people who put guns to our heads... I- they both had names starting with M but, I don't remember them..." She hung her head again.

"Try, try to remember Chiyoko!" Light persisted.

"I-I can't!" Chiyoko yelled as tears now beagn to fall down her cheeks. "I don't want to kill my best friend Light! I-I don't want this anymore!" She yelled.

Light's eyes widened, then relaxed as he pulled Chiyoko into his embrace. "Don't you remember me telling you, 'You'll have to sacrifce things for our new world'?" He asked sounding almost, happy.

"Y-Yes." She sobbed. "B-But you told me Blaine wouldn't have to die."

"W-well things changed." He said with an irritated sigh.

When Blaine woke up the following morning, she almost forgot the following night wasn't a dream. Her mind was spinning, as she took in her surroundings she realised that her shoulder did hurt still, but not nearly as much. She shifted, she was caught around the waist by an arm. She flipped over, careful not to hit her shoulder, she was now face to face with Matt. His gorgeous blue eyes were starring at her; her face instantly became beat red. If she forgot that much, how much about her night with Matt was forgotten too? She was afraid to know, good thing was, she was still fully clothed aside from her sweater, the only thing Matt was missing was his goggles and shirt.

"Morning Blaine." Matt said with a purr, followed by a yawn.

"M-Morning M-Matt." Blaine said nervously as her blush increased; should just a bit of tousled hair and drowsy eyes make her that turned on?

Matt laughed and sat up. He smiled to Blaine before heading off to the kitchen. Now that her handsome boy was out of sight she could attempt to think straight.

If Blaine knew Chiyoko well enough by now, she'd be bawling, not only because Light was out to kill Blaine, but because she knew Blaine was pissed as well.

"Waffles okay?" Matt's voice broke in.

"Ah, y-yeah." Blaine hesitated.

The notbook!

Blaine scurried to her discarded sweater and pulled out the Death Note, she flipped to the last used page and let out a sigh of relief, it was untouched by any other hand writting than Chiyoko's. Then Blaine realised, should she be so happy? That just meant her night with Matt was even more intense. Her blush instantly returned as her imagination wandered.

Chiyoko sighed as she laid spawled out on her bed. What was she to do? Suddenly several rapid knocks came to her front door. She sighed as she stood up and opened the door to reveal Light and Kakeru.

"We've found her." Kakeru said with a smirk.

"R-really?" Chiyoko asked shocked.

"Yep, as soon as she leaves, we're going to catch her." Kakeru said again.

"Oh no..."

Blaine finished up her food and thanked Matt for everything.

"Thanks for everything Matt, I-I, heh." She seemed to be out of words.

Matt smirked and connected their lips. "You comin' back?" He asked.

"I'll be back by three, alright?" She said with a smile.

"And if you're not here?" He asked, his tone now serious.

Blaine's smile fell and she too became serious. "Assume I'm in trouble." She stated.

"You're not really in a condition to fight anyone, want me to come with you?" Matt asked.

"Nah, I don't think it's possible for them to have found me."

"You know, you still haven't told me much of anything..." He said awkwardly.

"I-I can't ... for now, I will, I promise, I need to look into a few things first..." She forced a weak smile.

Matt frowned. He walked over to his desk and pulled out something, then he lifted Blaine's hand and placed the item in it; it was a simple black flip phone.

"Take this Blaine, my main phone is speed dialed as number one." His tone was still flat and serious.

"I-I can't take this-"

"I'm telling you to."

"N-No I mean, I don't even know how to use it." Her face became hot.

"Oh," He laughed. "I'll show you."

After one last sweet kiss goodbye, Blaine headed out. Phone hidden, pistol close, and Death Note under her arm. She left her sweater at Matt's home and decided to claim Matt's favorite vest instead, it was only slightly big on her, but nothing embaressing.

As Blaine made her way through the alley way, she was stopped by a boy in all black. Kakeru. Blaine raised her gun and glared at the boy. His outfit was more, advanced since she saw him last night.

His jeans remained black, but were now tight and well... sexy. A shiney silver chain hung off the one side of his pants. His sweater was now a black leather, button up jacket that popped up a bit at the collar. His hair was even more spikey and wild then the night before, and Blaine noticed a couple new piercings than before, and to finish off the cheesy outfit, he now wore black fingerless gloves.

Blaine heard a step from behind her, she turned slightly to see Chiyoko. Her eyes were heavy with fatigue and guilt, her stance told Blaine she wished to be somewhere else, and Chiyoko was holding her birthday present, right at Blaine's chest. Blaine's attention turned back to Kakeru, he too was now holding a gun.

"You know Light, killing me with guns isn't really Kira-like." She said with a snort as she listened for pretty boys footsteps.

To Blaine's left walked Light. A deadly smirk laid casually upon his face.

"What would you know of Kira?" Light hissed.

"A lot more than you think." Blaine hissed back as she inhaled her smoke.

"Hand it over Blaine."

"Screw you Yagami!" She yelled.

"Now." Light cued.

Before Blaine could turn, something was whipped across the back of her head, she collapssed toward the hard pavement, smoke falling out of her mouth, she was instantly out cold.

When Blaine came to she realised she was cold. As her vision tried to refocus itself, she realised something smelt old and rotten. As her vision finally cleared, she realised where she was and couldn't help but to laugh.

"How fuckin' cheesy is this! A cold and gross meat fridge, me hanging by my wrists dangling from the ground and three people about to kill me, this isn't Kira-like at all!" She laughed.

"I-It was Kakeru's idea!" Chiyoko yelled pointing to Kakeru.

"What? I thought it was pretty cool." He said with a pout.

"Who cares? At least we have the notebook back." Light said with a laugh.

"So what now then? Just gonna slit my throat? If that's your plan hurry up, I have a meeting with the devil, as do you Light." She smirked.

Light and Kakeru ignored her as they stepped out of vision and ear shot. Chiyoko followed.

Blaine sighed as she hung her head; she already knew stepping out that door was asking for death. She thought back to right before she left Matt's embrace and into the cold and hatred filled world.

-MiniFlashBack-

After Matt showed Blaine how to opperate the cell phone, he pulled her close. Blaine was almost shocked as she let herself melt. As he pulled away she saw the pain in his eyes.

"I ah, c-can't believe I'm bout' to say this but, I-I think I love you Blaine." He said awkwardly as a blush covered his face.

Blaine smiled and placed a kiss on his lips. "Me too Matt, and it surprises me as much as it surprises you."

He smiled and reached for his pocket. He pulled out a smoke and lit it. After several puffs he placed it against Blaine's lips.

Was it wrong that she thought sharing a smoke like that was the most romantic thing ever? She didn't think so.

"Be careful Blaine, please, i-if you aren't here by three, I'm coming after you."

"No, I will be fine, don't you dare risk your life for me, you understand?" Blaine said.

"Y-yes." He didn't bother fighting her.

One last sweet kiss, and she walked out of her protection.

-MiniFlashBackEnd-

Blaine tried to shift in her hanging position, she wasn't sure why, but until that moment, she had no pain in her shoulder.

"Ah! Ugh, dammit!" Blaine yelled as her shoulder began to feel more and more pressure being pulled on it.

When her eyes reopened, Chiyoko stood before her.

"C-Chiyoko." Blaine said no louder than a whisper.

"I-I'm so sorry..." She lowered her head and raised a knife.

"W-what're you going to do? C-Chiyoko...?"

The knife was raised high before she sliced.

"CHIYOKO!"

* * *

><p>AN: Damn I'm tired... its like 4:30 am! -.-" Night all hope you enjoyed... update asap.<p>

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	6. Chapter 6

"CHIYOKO!" Blaine screamed as the knife sliced toward her.

Blaine's eyes squeezed shut, preparing herself for the pain; her only regret, wishing she had known Matt longer.

Blaine's body suddenly hit something hard; the ground. Her eyes snapped open. She had been hanging from the ceiling by her wrists but the rope had been cut. Blaine starred from her now freed wrists to Chiyoko, confusion frozen on her face.

"C-Chi-"

"Get up!" Chiyoko yelled.

Blaine was in shock as she reached out for Chiyoko's outstretched hand. Chiyoko gripped the shinigami-free Death Note, Blaine's and her pistols and ran.

From behind the girls, they could hear Light and Kakeru yelling for them to come back, they continued to run away.

Finally after an hour of running they found an abandoned subway and stopped from breath there. Blaine looked over at Chiyoko and ripped both guns from her hands and held them toward Chiyoko's head.

"B-Blainy, w-what a-are you d-doing?" Chiyoko asked, breathless.

Blaine glared at her.

"P-Put those d-down!" Chiyoko yelled, fear deep within her voice.

"H-How s-stupid d-do you think I am?" Blaine asked coldly.

"W-what are you talking a-about?"

"You l-love Light too fucking dearly to disobay him! W-why would you suddenly help me? Y-you planned it!" Blaine screamed.

"Blainy no! L-Light handed me that knife to g-go and kill you, I-I refused..." She lowered her head.

Blaine's grip on the pistols tightend.

"B-Blaine, p-please believe me!" She shrieked as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Blaine studied Chiyoko for a moment. As long as they had known each other, Chiyoko was never one to put anyone before Blaine, even if Blaine held a gun to Chiyoko's head, yes that was a normal thing for them as they grew up together.

Blaine sighed and lowered her guns, she flipped on the safty and stuck them into her jean pockets. Chiyoko's face brightened, but she didn't dare move. Blaine smiled lightly and held out her arms.

"Come on." She smiled.

Chiyoko stood confused before running and throwing her arms around Blaine, crying loudly.

"BLAINY, I'M SOO SORRY!" She screamed through her tears.

"It's alright..." Blaine said calmly as she lightly pulled Chiyoko close.

Suddenly Blaine and Chiyoko heard a weird buzzing. Blaine and Chi pulled apart. Blaine pulled out Matt's phone, she opened it and his voice came screaming through.

"Blaine, are you alright!" He screamed.

"I'm fine now." Blaine avoided using his name, in case Chiyoko was actually acting.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"In an abandoned subway with Chiyoko."

"Come back here."

"No."

"W-what, why not!" He asked sounding shocked.

"I'm still in a lot of trouble, I-I don't want you caught up in it anymore..." Blaine could feel her voice crack.

"Don't be stupid Blaine!" He yelled. "I could tell you were trouble from the moment I saw you in the alley way."

"W-what's your point?" Blaine asked.

"I knew what being with you meant for me, besides if you knew more about me, you would change your mind about me." She heard him sigh.

"I-I told you I loved you... I-I don't care what you're past is, or what you do now... I-I just don't want to make it worse."

"You wont, i-if a-any you've made it better." Blaine pictured the blush she knew would be spread across his face.

"W-what about Chiyoko?" She asked.

"Bring her." He said simply.

"Blainy, I-I can tell you don't want me to go..." Chiyoko inturupted.

"W-what? Y-yeah I do." Blaine hesitated.

"I know you still don't trust me." She said sounding wounded.

"W-well where would you go?" Blaine asked Chiyoko.

"Home."

"No! I-if you go there they would get you for sure!" Blaine yelled.

"S-so you do believe me then?"

"I-I d-don't know anymore..." Blaine sighed.

"Blaine, just bring her..." Matt said.

"Fine, Chiyoko you are coming with me, but don't thnk for a second I wouldn't hesitate to blow your brains out." She stated.

"I-I know you wouldn't..." Chiyoko shivered.

"We will be there soon, M." Blaine said with a laugh.

"M? Forgot my name?" He asked, confused.

"Naaah..."

"Oh, it's the friend right?" He asked.

"Mhmm." Blaine said simply.

"Alright, be careful." Matt said before hanging up.

As Blaine and Chiyoko got outside it began to rain. It was fast rain that drenched the two in seconds. The wind was strong and cold as it whipped through their bodies. Chiyoko hid the Death Note in her sweater to try and keep it dry. As the two reached the alley way Matt lived in, Blaine turned to face Chiyoko, she looked serious.

"Chiyoko, be honest, dead honest with me."

Chiyoko blinked.

"If you are in a plan with Light and Kakeru, tell me now." She said coldly.

"I told you I wasn't-"

"I'm being dead serious. If I get up here and they suddenly show up killing me and M, I will never forgive you, even once I'm in hell."

"Blainy I-"

"Tell me now!"

"I'm not!" She collapssed to the ground in a small ball as her tears returned. "When I f-followed L-Light and Kakeru into the back room, t-they were trying to d-decide what to do with you... I-I stayed silent f-for the most part, j-just listening to their horrible ideas... K-Kakeru said that we should u-use the Death Note, Light refused the idea... I-I... his beautiful honey coloured eyes looked at me, a-and he smirked that smirk of his, I-I just melted. H-He handed me the butcher knife a-and said, 'If you really love me you'll kill her by your own hand Chiyoko, then I know you are worthy of being my queen'. T-that's what he said to me... I-I s-smiled a-and walked out toward you b-but w-when I saw the pain you were already in a-and... I couldn't kill you B-Blainy... I-I refused to!" She screamed.

Blaine knelt down and placed her hand on Chiyoko's damp shoulder. Chiyoko's head slowly raised, her eyes filled of guilt and apology.

"I always knew you couldn't be all evil." Blaine said as she smiled brightly. "Let's go in, I'm frozen!" Blaine said with a laugh.

Inside, Matt's place looked as she had left it earlier that morning. She was still wearing Matt's favorite vest. As she stepped in she pulled off the vest and set it out to dry, Chi peeled off her sweater and set it out to dry beside the vest. Suddenly Matt was leaning against a nearby doorway, gameboy in hand, goggles over eyes, and smoke hanging out of mouth. Blaine took a quick glance at Chi and saw that her face was shock, she recongised him from the other day.

Blaine put the guns down on a nearby table and threw herself at Matt, accidently grunting in pain from her still damaged shoulder. Matt lost grip on his game and dropped it as he threw his arms around Blaine trying not to hurt her shoulder anymore than it already was.

"I was so worried I'd never see you again!" Blaine whispered in Matt's ear as she felt several tears slip down her face.

"Same." He said as he pulled her even closer.

"Ah... B-Blainy?" Chiyoko said awkwardly.

"Oh yeah, Chiyoko, this is Matt." She smiled.

"Oh yeah, Blaine?" Matt said.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked, now facing him.

"I wanted to ask if um... you'd actually be my ah..."

"Girlfriend?" Blaine finished with a smile.

He nodded as his blush grew. Blaine laughed and pulled the smoke from his lips, connecting hers to his, she didn't even care how awkward Chiyoko was feeling.

"Of course Matt." She whispered against his lips as she hugged him tightly once more, not even caring about pain any longer.

* * *

><p>AN: Dun... dun... DUN! Muahahaha<p>

I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ANY OF THE PEOPLE!

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	7. Chapter 7

Blaine smiled happily as she turned from Matt to Chiyoko who stood wide eyed.

"What?" Blaine asked suddenly feeling awakward.

"I am now sorry for kissing Light in front of you... ever," She admitted.

Blaine laughed. "Apology accepted, but we still have an issue. You and I are in hiding and well... If I'm staying here and so are you, we need stuff, but I'm sure Light and Kakeru will have our places guarded,"

"Right... w-well we can't hide forever," Chiyoko pointed out.

"Mhm, but I don't exactly want to die, and if it wasn't for the Death Note, we'd both be dead already,"

Suddenly the news that had been on in the background caught Blaine's attention.

_"Let's go live with Bob,"_

_The screen was showing a body being taken away on a stretcher covered by a blanket from Blaine's house. _

_"Well Sara, it seems Kira has striked again killing a boy by the name of Chris Catertung, he has no criminal record so police are wondering if Kira is maybe switching tatics, stay tuned, when we return, can you really live on one income? Back to you Sara,"_

Blaine was speechless as she lost her balence, luckily Matt caught her.

"W-what, I don't get it," Matt said.

"C-Chris Catertung, that's Blaine's brother, her only family she had left," Chiyoko explained.

Matt's eyes widened as he could now see tears falling down Blaine's eyes - she never realised how much she loved her brother until that point.

"B-Blaine?" Matt hesitated.

"That's it! I am going to fucking kill pretty boy!" She shrieked reaching for her gun.

"B-but Blaine-"

"SHUT IT CHIYOKO! My brother wasn't part of this, yet he killed him, Light has no good side in my books!"

"Calm down before you hurt yourself!" Chiyoko yelled trying to get the gun from her hands.

"NO! C-Chris was innocent... n-never done a bad thing in h-his life... and pretty boy had to fucking murder him!" Blaine shrieked as moer tears fell down her face.

"Blaine calm down!" Matt yelled gripping her shoulders tightly.

She looked deeply into his eyes, dropping the gun and hugging him tightly.

"We do need to do something, if he doesn't know who you are, you're safe Matt, but as for me... is there anyone besides Blaine he'd kill?"

"W-what about that g-guy from t-the lab?" Blaine choked out.

"Lab, you mean Leo? Light doesn't even know him," She pointed out.

"D-don't be too sure, Kakeru always spyed on you for him,"

"O-Oh no... y-your right," Chiyoko agreed as she sat down.

"Light... needs to be stopped... now!" Blaine screamed pulling out of Matt's arms and reaching for the two pistols.

"B-But Blaine, you don't even know where he is,"

"Sure I do, my place, waiting for me to come and grieve over my brother's dead body," Blaine stated.

"Blaine, you can't go alone, you'll get killed for sure!" Matt exclaimed.

"Then-"

"I have an idea, Blainey," Chiyoko told her.

"W-what?"

"I'm going to see them at work,"

"W-what? No! They'll kill you!" Blaine moved to grip Chiyoko's shoulders.

"Not if I don't have the Death Note," Chiyoko said brightly.

"W-well no, but what're you going to do once they have you?" Blaine asked.

"Play into Light's plan, I'll say I know where you and the Death Note are, but that he has to listen to me... If I know where you and the book is there's no chance he will kill me," Chiyoko explained.

"W-well I suppose not, but I still don't like it," Blaine admitted.

"It's the only thing we got, if you go after Light on a killing rampage he'll get you first," Chiyoko stated.

Blaine nodded. "Fine, but tomorrow, not today,"

Chiyoko smiled. "Alright, w-where can I sleep anyway?" Her eyes scanned the small apartment.

"Couch," Matt said simply with a smirk.

"Not a nice way to treat your guests!" Chiyoko snorted.

"You aren't really my guest, I couldn't care less if you were here or not," Matt stated simply.

"What!" Chiyoko stomped toward the red head with anger filled eyes. "Take that back! You have to care!"

"Ah no... not really,"

The brunette growled as she gripped Matt's collar, looking up to him - she didn't realise how much taller he was. She seemed to freeze in her spot. Matt laughed as he ripped Chiyoko's hand from his shirt and walked past her toward the bedroom with his hand wrapped around Blaine's.

Chiyoko snapped out of her trance and glared at the closed door before laying down on the couch quickly drifting off.

In the morning Blaine wasn't really acting like her "I don't give a shit" self. Instead she was being, actually annoying, or at least to Chiyoko.

"You remember the plan, right?"

Chiyoko nodded as an irritated sigh left her lips.

"I wont tell anyone where I was or where you are!" She said with a smile.

"You can't give into **anything** Light says, I mean it, Chi!" Blaine exclaimed.

"I know, I wont," Chiyoko smiled brightly to prove she wasn't lying. "I'm supposed to make him believe everything I say,"

Blaine sighed. "Yeah... you got it then... fine... go,"

Chiyoko hugged Blaine tightly before running out of Matt's apartement and out into the battle field.

* * *

><p>AN: Short chapter... sorry, been soooo writers block lately! D:<p>

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


End file.
